Mission 6: A Monument of Madness
Overview The Empire's Island Fortresses are now being destroyed around the world. But just as when it seems that the relationship between the Allies and the Soviets were improving. Cherdenko then accuses the Allies of treachery, after the Allies discover a top secret weapon facility in Mt. Rushmore, they also discover that the man behind it is the US President Ackerman who refuses to acknowledge the Allied/Soviet alliance, and folly intends to use this weapon against Moscow. Your mission is to stop Ackerman before he fires his weapon. Objectives Primary #Destroy the uplink tower #Destroy the firebase before Ackerman reaches it #Eliminate Ackerman before he escapes Bonus #Order warren to capture the Boot Camp #Shut down the Jefferson Fire Base #Shut down the Lincoln Fire Base #Shut down the Washington Fire Base Parameter #Do not eliminate Ackerman before destroying the Fire Base #Do not let Ackerman escape Map Tactics Part 1 This mission will begin as you command Tanya. Be careful as the Multigunner Turrets can eliminatte her easy (it's mission failure if she goes down) have her take out the nearby Power Plant, taking out any Allied units there. Once she takes out the Power plant, command her to take out the Comm Tower, though it is also guarded by Guarian Tanks. Note Once you destroy the Comm Tower, President Ackerman will call you to tell you that he is still determined to use his weapon against the Soviet Union, he'll even say that if you try to eliminate him the weapon will fire. So, you'll have to let him be. Part 2 In the second part, you'll have a base. Keep in mind that you're in a race against Ackerman, though it'll take him a while to reach the Fire Base (marked with a Green Colored Star numbere 3) but you shouldn't waste time taking out the enemy base, concentrate on the Fire Base. Quicky build up your base so you can build up a sizable force. There'll be several times during this mission where Ackerman will activate other hidden laser cannons, these will impede your forces from progressing to the Fire Base. Build Century Bombers and train Engineers so you can turn off these weapons. During the mission, you'll eventually have the ability to build Mirage Tanks, these tanks can shoot powerful lasers which can destroy any unit or structure with relative ease, but still be careful. Build up a sizable force and make sure you have some Century Bombers to take out some of the powerful defense weapons, but also make sure you have an Airfield with some Apollo Fighters as you may need them later. After destroying the Fire Base. Build up a force of Mirage Tanks (amd maybe those Apollo Fighters mentioned earlier) to eliminate Ackerman as he'll Chronoshift his Limousine to the Helipad (marked by the Green Colored Star numbered 4). Neither his Limousine nor his Helicopter is heavily armored, so it won't take much to destroy either. But make sure he doesn't escape. Once you eliminate him, you'll complete the mission.